El insecto de la suerte y el amor
by JessiHyugga
Summary: Cual es el insecto que trae suerte y amor al mismo tiempo? una pequeña historia de mis personajes favoritos de la nueva generacion, pasen y lean !InoHima! xD
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! esta es una de las primeras historias romanticas que escribo, espero que les guste como a mi xD un saludo a todos

La seria de Naruto no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

 **El insecto de la buena suerte y el amor**

Su madre la había dejado a cuidado de la tía Hanabi, esta no pensó siquiera un segundo para aceptar, es más, casi saltaba de la alegría

Según tenía entendido, su abuelito Hiashi estaba entrenando a su Tia Hanabi bajo estrictos ejercicios por los que su madre había pasado alguna vez, la pobre sudaba hasta el cansancio, varias veces se acostaba tarde y se levantaba temprano para poder perfeccionarlos, así que cuando su madre le ofreció cuidarla, La Tía Hanabi ni lo pensó dos veces para poder escapar de aquel infierno aunque sea un día

Himawari observaba como su Tía Hanabi se encontraba recostada en el sillón, roncaba tan alto que la había despertado de su dulce sueño con hermosos Girasoles.

Hanabi estaba recostada con las piernas totalmente abiertas, un brazo pasaba por encima de su cabeza y el otro casi topaba el suelo mientras un hilo de baba se escurría por su boca a su mentón

-Konohamaru… Baka- a si, casi lo olvidaba, su tía solía hablar dormida –Eres un…-

Se tapó ambas orejas con sus manitas antes de que su tía terminara la oración, siempre lo hacía cuando sus padres le decían, esta vez que nadie estaba con ella no era la excepción, siempre había sido una niña obediente y aunque sus padres no estuviesen presentes, siempre obedecería

Una extraña mancha en la mano de su tía le llamo la atención, se acercó rápido y pudo divisar un corazón con algunas letras dentro de él y aunque apenas era una niña de 7 años pudo leerlo, la educación de los Hyugga era prioridad, su madre no era tan estricta como su abuelito pero siempre le había enseñado lo que a todo Hyugga se le enseña desde corta edad, como escribir y leer, pelear y tener buena educación

-Ko-konohamaru- pronuncio, esas eran las palabras escritas en la mano de su tía, era cierto, a Hanabi le gustaba el sensei de su hermano desde hace un tiempo, lo sabía porque estuvo presente cuando su tía se lo conto a su madre

Suspiro fuerte, su tía le había despertada de su siesta por la tarde y no estaba segura de poder conciliar el sueño con los ronquidos y gritos de Hanabi. Abrazo fuerte su osito de Felpa cuando una idea le cruzo por la cabeza

Su madre solía jugar con ella en el jardín después de despertar, y ya que había despertado podía ir a jugar un rato ¿cierto?, sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a ir hacia la puerta trasera de su hogar y parándose de puntitas para alcanzar la perilla, la abrió

El frio de la tarde azoto su cuerpo, había bastante aire para ser un día de verano, vio un instante hacia arriba, su madre le había enseñado que cuando las nubes estaban negras eran señal de lluvia

Restándole importancia a la situación Salió de la casa, su jardín estaba lleno de flores bellas que su madre solía cuidar, se apresuró a acercarse a una en especial, Un único girasol se encontraba entre tanta rosa bella, pero eso la hacía especial

Acerco su nariz para poder olfatearla como todos los días cuando diviso un pequeño animalito posado en su flor favorita, un pequeño animal de color rojo y negro bastante hermoso

Acerco su mano para poder tocarlo pero al instante este se elevó por los aires y empezó a alejarse. Himawari se apresuró a seguirlo por el jardín pero este empezó a alejarse aún más, vio un poco indecisa la puerta de la cerca de su hogar pero al ver que el extraño animalito se alejaba, decidió seguirlo

No sabía cuánto había corrido detrás de él, cuando puso atención a su alrededor ya se encontraba en un lugar lleno de vegetación. Vio a su alrededor, no habían flores bellas y los arbustos no están siquiera bien podados, no dudo mucho al pensar que había llegado al bosque o a alguno de los campos de entrenamiento que usaban los ninjas

El extraño animalito que había seguido posaba ahora en su pequeña nariz, Himawari rio al sentir como este se movía hasta sus labios, luego salió volando nuevamente

No lo pensó dos veces cuando empezó a seguirlo, había cruzado por detrás de un árbol cuando topo con algo que la hiso caer sentada al suelo

-¡Ey!-

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, había caído sobre unas piedras y sus manos se habían rasgado, trato de alcanzar su osito que había caído unos cuantos metros cerca de ella pero una voz se lo impido

-¿! Que te sucede!?- Pregunto un niño que estaba acompañado por otros dos -¿! Acaso no vez por donde vas!?- Eran aproximadamente de la edad de su hermano, se asustó un poco al ver la expresión que los tres tenían en su rostro -¡Me has arruinado mi helado!- Era cierto, un helado se encontraba esparcido por los suelos y en la camisa de aquel niño

-Y-yo lo siento- Himawari se puso en pie rápidamente para salir de aquel lugar, pero aquel niño le impido siquiera dar un paso

-¿! Te crees que te iras así como así!?- el niño poso una de sus manos en su hombro mientras lo apretaba fuertemente -¿!como pagaras esto!?- La empujo haciéndola caer nuevamente sentada en el duro suelo

-Yo, n-no tengo dinero- sus manos habían empezado a dolerle, había caído nuevamente en aquellas piedras, se asustó cuando vio un par de gotas caer de ellas

-¡Entonces ya verás!- El niño la jalo de su brazo logrando levantarla, empuño su mano pero cuando iba a darle un golpe, uno de los dos niños lo detuvo

-Espera, es la hija del Hokague- El tono que había usado era de miedo, él le temía a su papa

-¿y qué?, de seguro que ni siquiera se mantiene en su casa como para estar pendiente de una pequeña bebe- La mirada de miedo de aquel niño había cambiado drásticamente por una perversa

Himawari abrió los ojos al sentir un puño en su estómago, le había dolido más que los pequeños golpes que le solía dar su hermano mayor cuando entrenaban

-¿Ella no es una de esos Hyugga?- Dijo el tercero -¿Por qué no usas tus asquerosos ojos y peleas?- se mofo

Himawari frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba lentamente, sus ojos eran azules y obviamente no tenía byakugan, se estaban burlando de ella pero no dejaría que nadie insultara a su clan, a su familia

Se colocó en la posición de pelea que le habían enseñado, su ceño se encontraba fruncido y su mandíbula se encontraba apretada, los tres niños se sorprendieron al ver como su expresión había cambiado, no parecía ser la niña indefensa que uno de ellos empujo hace un momento

Himawari se lanzó contra ellos, le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho al que había osado golpearla, otro de ellos se apresuró a agarrarle su corto cabello con fuerza tirándola hacia atrás, Himawari aparto el brazo del niño con fuerza mientras hacia un rápido movimiento con los pies logrando darle al otro niño que ya hacia cerca de ella en uno de sus puntos de Chakra

El más grande se levantó furioso del suelo, no permitiría que una niña le ganara, rápidamente se colocó en una extraña posición y pronuncio

-Jutsu clones de sombra-

Himawari quedo sorprendida al ver a dos niños iguales, no poseía byakugan así que no podía distinguir cual era el verdadero, pero era obvio que uno de ellos era una simple ilusión, lo sabía porque los clones de su papa eran mucho mejores

Se lanzó rápidamente a uno de ellos, lista para darle en su punto de chakra cuando este desapareció de repente, Himawari había caído en la trampa y se lamentó por ello cuando recibió un golpe en la espalda que la hiso caer de cara al suelo

-¡La tenemos!-

Los otros dos niños se apresuraron a acercarse y empezaron a patear su pequeño cuerpo, Himawari apretaba ambos ojos con fuerza mientras empezaba a toser, la estaban lastimando y no podía defenderse, eran 3 contra uno

-¡!Agg!- Uno de los niños grito haciendo que los otros dos pararan de golpearla, Himawari levanto su cabeza al oír quejidos de los tres individuos y pudo ver una cabellera rubia golpear a los otros dos

Por un momento se emocionó, pensó que su Onichan había llegado para salvarle pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era así, la persona que ahora mismo estaba peleando contra tres niños para defenderla no era su hermano

Rápidamente lo reconoció, era uno de los niños que había visto varias veces por su hogar jugando con su hermano mayor.

Tenía el pelo rubio amarrado en una coleta baja, su cuerpo era de un color blanco bastante pálido, usaba ropa negra con roja con algunas mayas en los brazos y según tenía entendido, le gustaba dibujar.

Siempre le había parecido un niño bastante feo, su piel pálida y su falta de emociones no le gustaban para nada, de por si ella era muy alegre y le gustaban las personas que mostraban más sus sentimientos, además su físico no le parecía atractivo

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como los tres niños se iban corriendo rápidamente, Inojin paso una de sus muñecas a su boca para limpiarse el hilo de sangre que corría por ellos, estaba herido, peor o igual que ella, pero de algún modo los había vencido

Se puso en pie rápidamente al ver que Inojin caía al suelo boca abajo, respiraba agitadamente mientras mantenía cerrado ambos ojos, Himawari dudo un momento pero finalmente se acercó a el mientras se ponía en cuclillas, no sabía que decir o hacer, nunca había estado en una situación como esa

Paso lentamente una de sus manos por el flequillo rubio de Inojin, le levanto y pudo ver como unas cuantas gotas de sangre caían provenientes de un raspón, abrió grande los ojos cuando la mano de Inojin apretó fuerte su muñeca, ahí callo en cuenta de algo ¿Nadie la salvaría de esa forma sin pedir nada a cambio verdad?, Seguro que le pediría algo, nadie podía ser tan bueno

-¿e-estas bien? - Inojin abrió sus ojos y curveo su boca formando una sonrisa sincera que jamás había visto en el –Estaba Preocupado-

Pronto callo en la cuenta de esos hermosos ojos azules que la veían fijamente, tres miembros de su familia tenían los ojos azules, incluyéndola, así que estaba totalmente acostumbrada a verlos, pero en ese momento, no podía presenciar un par de ojos azules más bellos que los que estaba viendo en ese instante

De repente el momento se le hiso eterno, Los bellos ojos y la bella sonrisa de Inojin cambiaron algo en su rostro que lo hacía ver más bello, mas angelical, más guapo.

De repente su presencia ya no le pareció desagradable, el contacto de su mano con su muñeca empezaba a gustarle y pudo sentir como su rostro se calentaba poco a poco, una extraña sensación en su estómago le invadió todo el cuerpo y un pequeño deje de nerviosismo la incomodo

Si seguía viendo esos hermosos ojos azules estaba segura que se desmallaría, así que aparto bruscamente la mano Inojin, pero al momento la sonrisa de su salvador desapareció

-Perdona- Dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa, solo que esta vez era como las demás, era fingida –Olvidaba que te incomoda estar a mi lado-

Himawari se sorprendió al oír esas palabras, podían ser ciertas, pero eso era antes, no ahora

-N-no- Trato de corregirlo pero él no la dejo

-Por favor no tienes que fingir- Lentamente se puso de pie, Himawari se acercó para ayudarlo pero el, la aparto con una mano –No tienes que agradecer, sé que no te caigo bien- Llevo una mano hacia su estómago mientras se endereza completamente

Estaba dispuesto a irse por donde vino, lo que menos quería, era que ella se sintiera incomodada con su presencia, apenas había dado un paso cuando algo lo detuvo

Himawari le sostuvo la camisa antes de que se fuera, Inojin volteo pero al momento de hacerlo se sorprendió. Himawari tenía lágrimas escurriendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas, su expresión era de tristeza y suplica, cosa que el malinterpreto

-No te preocupes- Le sonrió nuevamente –No creo que vuelvan-

Himawari agacho la cabeza al momento que tomaba una buena bocanada de aire, Inojin le volvía a sonreír de esa manera fingida que siempre había aborrecido, tomo valor y como pudo pronuncio

-¡N-no me incomodas!- Dijo un poco fuerte mientras cerraba ambos ojos y apretaba su mano libre –¡T-tampoco me desagradas!- levanto su rostro, Inojin ya estaba frente a ella –T-Tampoco F-Finjo-

Inojin estaba bastante sorprendido, Himawari muy pocas veces le dirigía la palabra y estaba casi seguro que era porque no le agradaba en lo absoluto pero ahora…

-¡En realidad!- Se llenó de todo el valor que una niña de 7 años podría tener para pronunciar las siguientes palabras -¡En realidad!, ¡Me gustas!-

Himawari mantenía su mano empuñada mientras veía atentamente aquellos bellos ojos que le gustaban, nadie decía nada, el viento se movía meneando sus ropas de un lado a otro, ni un sonido, ni un movimiento

Hasta que Inojin se echó a reír, Himawari se sintió sumamente apenada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso mientras volteaba su rostro hacia otro lado, ¡Inojin se estaba riendo de ella!

-Tú también me gustas- Sus palabras la hicieron voltear bruscamente, Inojin ya se encontraba de cuclillas frente a ella, abrió grande sus ojos cuando el esbozo esa sonrisa sincera poco común en él, estaba segura que era esa sonrisa la que provocaba extrañas mariposas en su estomago

-Eres una niña buena- La había bajado de su nube sin compasión, Inojin había entendido mal su declaración, el solo la quería como una amiga –Sera mejor que te lleve a casa- Pronuncio mientras se levantaba –Empezara a llover pronto-

-¿! Como que no está!?- Hinata estaba desesperada caminando de un lado a otro con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cabeza -¡Hanabi!-

-Lo siento One-chan- Decía Hanabi con aparente preocupación –Solo me dormí un rato y..-

-Por tu descuido, ¡Himawari está sola a saber dónde bajo esta lluvia!-

-¡Tia Hanabi!- Pronuncio Bolt molesto, Hanabi no lo soporto más y cayó al suelo mientras se echaba a llorar desesperadamente

-Aquí llorando no solucionaremos nada- Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía en una posición que emociono a Bolt –¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra!-

De pronto cinco Naruto aparecieron en la casa, listos para partir y encontrar a su pequeña niña

-¡Yo iré contigo, Naruto-kun!- Hinata se colocó las zapatillas rápidamente mientras agarraba una sombrilla de la entrada

-¡Yo también!- Bolt abrió la puerta, pero al momento todos se quedaron estáticos mientras un sentimiento de felicidad los invadía

Ahí frente a ellos, se encontraba Inojin totalmente empapado de pies a cabeza. Llevaba en sus brazos a Himawari un poco menos mojada, pues había tratado de protegerla de la lluvia en el camino

Bolt frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos, los cinco clones de Naruto hicieron lo mismo al momento en que Himawari los volteaba a ver aun en los brazos de Inojin

-¡Bájala Inojin!- Había sido una orden que Inojin obedecería sin rechistar solo por hoy, no acostumbraba a complacer los pedidos de su amigo, pero la cara del Hokague lo asustaba

-¡Himawari!- Dijo Hinata un poco alterada al momento de ver sus manos -¿! Que te ha pasado!?-

-¡Tu, Temee!- Boruto sostuvo el cuello de su camisa bastante enojado, pero Himawari lo detuvo en el acto

-¡No onichan no fue el!- Dijo preocupada –Unos niños me atacaron e Inojin-kun me salvo- Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo nuevamente mientras bajaba su rostro

¿Kun? Pensó Hinata viendo la mirada resplandeciente de su querida hija, así que había pasado algo más

-¿! Que!?- Hablo finalmente Naruto, bastante alterado –¡Esos niños recibirán la furia del Hokague!-

-¡Yo te ayudo!- Respondió Bolt igual de enojado

-Inojin ¿Deseas pasar?- Pregunto Hinata amablemente tratando de ignorar los planes malévolos que su esposo y su hijo planeaba en una esquina

-No muchas gracias Hinata-sama- Respondió con su común sonrisa fingida, " _Como Sai_ " pensó Hinata –Mi madre estará preocupada por mí-

De pronto Hinata pudo admirar como la sonrisa de Inojin cambiaba drásticamente por una sincera

-Hasta luego, Himawari-

-A-adiós, Inojin-kun- Respondió tímidamente cuando él se retiró del lugar

Hinata sonrió dulcemente, al parecer su hijita se había enamora y el…..

-HIMAWARIIII- grito Hanabi al momento en que la abrazaba en brazos y la meneaba de un lado a otro, todo regresaba a la normalidad

-¡Este!- Dijo Himawary -¡Este es el animalito que vi, mami!- dijo mientras señalaba una página de aquel libro que su madre le había enseñado

 _Lo supuse_

-Estas segura Himawari?- Pregunto mientras recibía la respuesta afirmativa de su hija –Se dice que este animalito trae salud y dinero- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su hija –Y sobre todo amor-

Himawari se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras, aquel animalito le había traído ¿a-amor?

-¿Es enserio mami?-

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondió de manera afirmativa, Himawary junto sus piernas contra su pecho mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo intenso

Hinata sonrió, de alguna manera su pequeña hija le recordaba a ella y la vez que conoció a Naruto de cerca. Había sido por medio de la decepción de su padre hacia ella

Recordaba cómo había salido corriendo después de la pelea que ella y Hanabi habían tenido, Había llegado al bosque cuando una mariquita se posó en su nariz haciéndola tropezar con tres extraños niños, Naruto no lo dudó ni un momento y se tiro a su rescate

Esa vez no había podido hacer nada por él, pero ahora era distinto

Arropo a su querida hija mientras apagaba las luces, Himawari veía el techo con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, Hinata sonrió y cerró la puerta de la habitación mientras se recargaba en ella

-Así que, Inojin… ¿eh?- Rio por lo bajo –Ino debe saber esto-

-!Limpien mas rápido!-

-!Si Hokague-sama!- Dijeron tres niños al unesimo mientras sostenían dos escobas en sus manos, tenían puestos vestidos de mucamas mientras barrían desesperadamente las pequeñas manchas de polvo en la pared de la academia ninja con cepillos de dientes

Todos sus compañeros se reían de ellos, en especial Bolt Uzumaki, quien se encargaba de traer mas espectadores para que vieran su sufrimiento

Jamas se volverían a meter con el pequeño tesoro del Hokague, y pobre de aquel que osea tocarla

Que les pareció!? es la primera historia romántica que ago y quisiera saber si les gusto para seguir haciendo mas xD

Dejen sus humildes opiniones por favor, se les quiere Saludos!

 **?Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 La fiesta de Sarada-chan

Holaa! esta es una de las primeras historias romanticas que escribo, espero que les guste como a mi xD un saludo a todos

La seria de Naruto no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **2\. La fiesta de Sarada-chan**

Desde que tengo memoria siempre me ha atraído uno de los amigos de mi hermano mayor, un rubio de tez pálida ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora que derretirían a cualquiera, bueno, a mi si

Cuando era más chica, siempre considere a Inojin como una persona bastantea fea, con esa sonrisa tan falsa que no engañaría a una mosca, con esa piel pálida parecida a la de un muerto que asustaría hasta a un fantasma, lo que más odiaba era la poca expresividad en su rostro, su sonrisa fingida era una de las cosas que me sacaba de mis cabales, pero de alguna manera, desde aquel día su sonrisa se volvió ….. Verdadera

-Mira, ¿No es ese Inojin-kun?- Pronuncio una niña de su edad –¡Se ve tan Guapo!-

¿No les ha pasado que en algún momento de su vida los hombres se vuelven el centro de su atención? No exageradamente por su puesto, pero el tema de conversación suele ser de ellos, de lo guapos que son, de altos que se pusieron, de su musculatura, de su sonrisa, de lo atentos que son etc. Pues eso le pasaba a Himawari actualmente, Siempre tenía que oír como sus amigas hablaban de lo atractivo que era su hermano y sus amigos

Era cierto que Inojin era un niño bastante feo, es más, aun recordaba el accidente de hace unos años como si fuera ayer y por supuesto que recordaba su aspecto físico

Si no mal lo recordaba, era bastante bajo al igual que su hermano mayor y que los demás niños como Mitsuki y Shikadai, recordaba como Sarada y Choucho los superaban bastante por casi una cabeza, cosa que ponía de bastante mal humor a su hermano mayor

Recordaba muy bien como ella con 7 años de edad y el con 10 años de edad le llegaba a la nariz, así es ¡a la nariz! De verdad que él y los demás eran bastante enanos

¡Oh! y otra cosa más, su cuerpo, era bastante delgado y flácido al igual que el de su hermano y el de sus amigos, esa era otra de los motivos de burla de Sarada y Choucho hacia ellos. Pero de alguna manera estaba bien, pues no muchas chicas se fijaban en él y no tenía competencia

¡!Pero Ahora!, oooh! Ahora! . ¡! No había chica en la aldea que no se figara en ellos!

Eran un grupo de adolescentes que no pasaban desapercibidos por ninguna chica, Inojin había crecido tanto en tamaño como en facciones.

¡Ahora sí que se sentía enana!, antes le llegaba a la nariz y ahora casi al principio del pecho y sus facciones ¡oh por kami!, su piel pálida con el paso del tiempo y las constantes misiones se fue bronceando poco a poco, pero claro que seguía siendo bastante blanco, su cabello había crecido un poco y era amarrado por una coleta baja

Podía jurar que sus ojos despedían un brillo hipnotizaste, sus labios se habían tornado de un rojo intenso bastante atractivo, su sonrisa era totalmente encantadora y su rostro era bastante atractivo

Las constantes misiones debían sacar algo bueno, Su cuerpo se había vuelto bastante musculoso sin llegar a la exageración, su abdomen se encontraba bien marcado y su espalda y brazos se habían anchado

¡Ella era una niña a comparación de el!, una niña de doce años enamorada de uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano de 15 años, ¿Casi como una telenovela no?

-Hola Inojin-kun- Dijeron de manera coqueta las dos chicas anteriores de su edad, Inojin las saludo con una mano en alto y una sonrisa fingida que pasaban desapercibidas casi por todos -¿! Quisieras salir conmigo!?-

Soltó de repente una de las chicas haciendo que Himawari casi se atragante con su vaso de agua

-Quizás en otra ocasión- Respondió el haciendo que Himawari ensanchara una sonrisa victoriana, después de esto Inojin revolvió el cabello de esa chica haciéndola sonrojar –Hasta luego- les dijo y continuo su camino

Himawari se escondió más en la tienda cuando lo vio acercarse, no quería que él la viera ahí y menos en ese momento. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando este desapareció de su vista

-Señorita- Dijo un hombre mayor –Señorita, ¿va a llevarse la caja?- Volvió a decir aquel hombre

-¡ah!, ¡Sí!- Respondió Himawari mientras le pasaba al señor el dinero –Muchas Gracias-

-a usted y por cierto, se ve hermosa Himawari-sama- Himawari se sonrojo ante aquel alago, sostuvo la caja entre sus brazos y después de una leve reverencia se alejó del lugar

Ese día era el cumpleaños de una de sus más grandes amigas, Sarada cumplía 15 años de edad y toda su familia había sido invitada a la fiesta y por supuesto que los amigos de su hermano también

Esa había sido la razón por la que se había vestido de esa forma y hasta había usado un poco de las pinturas de su madre. Llevaba puesta una falda corta con unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, tenía una blusa floja de tirantes que se inflaba cada vez que el aire le pegaba de golpe, Su cabello rebelde lo mantenía suelto y en su rostro tenía un poco de labial y rubor que la hacían ver más tierna de lo que ella hubiese querido

-¡Te vez hermosa Himawari!- Esta se sobresaltó al recibir aquel alago, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como los chicos de su clase se acercaban a ella

-Muchas gracias chicos- Sonrió ampliamente haciendo sonrojar a más de uno

-Eh, ¿Tienes algo que hacer?- Pregunto con nerviosismo su compañero de banca en la academia –Quisiéramos que vinieras con nosotros, estamos a punto de ir a recoger a las chicas- Dijo mientras le sostenía una de sus manos y la empezaba a jalar

-Eh, lo siento Daku-kun pero yo…- Trato de soltarse del agarre pero Daku la apretó más fuerte

Se sorprendió mucho cuando otra mano más grande y fuerte agarraba la mano de Daku, este se sorprendió al ver a uno de los chicos más "populares de la aldea" agarrarle fuerte la muñeca

-¡!Temee!- Dijo Boruto al momento en que su rostro se ensombrecía, para nadie era una sorpresa que el hermano mayor de Himawari fuera sobre protector con ella, todos conocían la historia de unos niños que fueron humillados por el cuándo "molestaron" a Himawari

-¡ah!- Daku soltó rápidamente la muñeca de Himawari pero Boruto seguía sosteniendo la de él, cosa que lo asusto

-¿! Que estabas haciendo!?- Pregunto bastante enojado, Daku solo podía temblar de miedo y no se dio cuenta cuando todos sus amigos ya habían dado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, Boruto les doblaba la altura y también era uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea, nadie se enfrentaría a el

-Nada Oni-chan- Respondió rápidamente Himawari, aunque la cara de sus amigos le daba risa, no podía evitar sentirse mal por ellos –Solo me estaba preguntando si quería ir a algún lugar-

-No es lo que vi- Respondió cortante y frio haciendo temblar a Daku

-Oni-chan ¡son mis amigos!- Boruto suspiro resignado y soltó la muñeca de Daku, Himawari le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y este le devolvió el gesto sin poder dejar de temblar, luego se fue corriendo con los demás niños

-¿Por qué siempre eres así?- Pregunto Himawari mientras empezaba a caminar con su hermano

-Solo quiero cuidarte- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar y se paraba en un local para admirar unos collares de mujer

-¿Aun no le has comprado un regalo a Sarada?- El tono que uso había sido pícaro, estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Sarada hacia su hermano, aunque no estaba segura de los de él, pero se notaba que también la quería

-N-no- Respondió Boruto enderezándose rápidamente –¿Himawari puedes adelantarte?- Himawari sonrió picara –Yo… ¡olvide que tenía que hacer algo!-

Himawari se rio por lo bajo mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano y empezaba a caminar, Boruto regreso su mirada hacia la estantería

-¡! El de la mariposa esta bonita!- Grito mientras empezaba a correr veloz, volteo hacia atrás y pudo ver como el sonrojo de su hermano incrementaba, ella solo rio, esos dos estarían juntos algún día y ella ayudaría en todo lo que le fuera posible

* * *

Himawari decidió adelantarse para la fiesta a pedido de Sarada, al llegar la tía Sakura la recibió y la invito a pasar diciéndole que era la segunda en llegar

La casa de Sarada se encontraba bastante decorada, había globos y serpentinas por todas partes, la comida ya estaba servida y por muy extraño que pareciera, el Tio Sasuke se encontraba bastante formal sentado en uno de los sillones de la casa

No quiso interrumpirlo pues para una niña como ella más bien parecía que estaba durmiendo, en vez de meditar

-Himawari cariño- La tía Sakura la saco de su trance –¿Podrías abrirme aquella ventana para que entre luz?-

-Sí, tía Sakura- respondió amablemente mientras se acercaba a la ventana y la abría, luego sus ojos se sorprendieron de volver a ver a aquel animalito que había visto hace algunos años –Una mariquita- Pronuncio por lo bajo, el insecto entro a la casa y empezó a volar en el interior de ella, Himawari decidió seguirla, después de lo que su madre le había contado le emocionaba ver una de nuevo, pues por más extraño que parezca en todos esos años no había vuelto a ver una

Dio una vuelta completa alrededor de su tío Sasuke, luego subió por las escaleras de aquella casa hasta el segundo nivel, la mariquita reposo en una de las perillas de las habitaciones, para ser más específicos, en la de Sarada

Himawari se acercó para lograr atrapar a la mariquita cuando una voz bastante conocida le llamo la atención, era cierto, la madre de Sarada le había dicho que ella era la segunda en llegar

Himawari acerco su oído hacia esa puerta para poder escuchar mejor, la mariquita ya no era su prioridad y sin saberlo ya se había ido de ese lugar

-Sarada- Himawari descubrió por completo aquella voz, ¡Era Inojin! –Sarada necesito decirte algo-

-Suéltalo- respondió Sarada en tono divertido, siempre solía tratar bien a sus amigos

-Yo, ¡tú me gustas!- Himawari despego su oído de la puerta con brusquedad, su respiración se había hecho bastante pesada, algo en el interior de su pecho empezaba a dolerle, escucho pasos acercarse hacia la puerta y rápidamente se escondió en otra habitación, la abrió un poco solo para comprobar como Inojin salía del cuarto de Sarada

Recostó su espalda en la puerta, no sabía que hacer, el amor de casi toda su vida acababa de declarársele a una de sus mejores amigas, ¿!no se suponía que la mariquita traía la buena suerte!?

-¿H-himawari?- Esa voz la hiso enderezarse, había dejado la puerta abierta en esa habitación y Sarada había podido ver sus azulados cabellos –Himawari,! llegaste!-

-Hola, Sarada- Sarada se sorprendió, el tono que había usado himawari era poco inusual

-¿Estas bien?- por primera vez Himawari recurrió al método de Inojin, una sonrisa falsa que extrañamente lograba engañar a casi todos –Que alivio, por un momento te note… ¿Espera, cuanto llevas aquí?-

-Acabo de llegar, vi a Inojin salir por la puerta principal- Mintió

-A ya veo, ven entra estaba a punto de cambiarme- Himawari obedeció, jugo y bromeo con Sarada mientras controlaba que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, Sarada se había dado cuenta de esto y decidió no dejarlo pasar, ella no era tonta y sabía lo que pasaba

-¿te gusta?- Pregunto Sarada –Te vez bonita-

Himawari salió de su trance para verse en el espejo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cambio de vestimenta. Tenía otro vestido amarillo que le ajustaba la parte del pecho y se aflojaba hacia abajo, como era una niña apenas y resalta su figura pues aún no se encontraba del todo desarrollada, llevaba un labial rojo y un poco de sombras en los ojos, su cabello se encontraba amarrado en una cola de lado, mientras su fleco aun reposaba en su frente

-Seguro que sorprenderás a más de alguno- Dijo Sarada –Mama invito a sus amigas del hospital y ellas traerán a sus hijos, prepárate Hima- Pronuncio de manera coqueta

Himawari sonrió falsamente, y por primera vez noto la vestimenta de Sarada

Cargaba un vestido ajustado con escote en V, era de color rojo que resaltaba toda su figura, Su cabello se encontraba igual que el de ella, amarrado en una coleta de lado, sus ojos tenia sombras y delineador, sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor y sus labios se encontraban teñidos de rojo, se encontraba realmente hermosa, Esa era el tipo de mujer que Inojin quería

-Sarada te vez bonita- Sonrió de verdad haciendo que Sarasda hiciera lo mismo, la noche había caído en Konoha y la música empezaba a sonar en el lugar mientras los invitados empezaban a entrar

-Es hora de salir- Dijo Sarada -¿Vienes?- Himawari negó con la cabeza

-has tu gran entrada, Sarada-onechan- Sarada le sonrió y luego salió de la habitación, oyó como los aplausos resonaban por todo el lugar, Sarada era el centro de atención

Despues de un tiempo Himawari decidio salir de la habitación, Bajo las escaleras del primer nivel con la cabeza baja, pudo ver a su madre y a su padre de lejos platicar con los padres de Sarada. Luego un poco preocupada busco a Sarada y pudo verla platicando con su hermano y con Choucho

Busco y busco pero no logro encontrar ni rastro de Inojin, dio una vuelta para ir a conseguir un poco de jugo pero se topó con alguien

-¿Daku?- Pronuncio Himawari, le sorprendía verlo ahí y sobre todo tan formal -¿Qué haces aquí  
?-

-Mi madre trabaja en el hospital- Respondió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo –Fuimos invitados a esta fiesta, sabía que te vería aquí pero no tan hermosa-

Himawari se sorprendió ante el alago, no sabía que decir y como si la música no ayudara de repente apareció una canción lenta

-¿Quieres bailar?- Daku le extendió la mano con nerviosismo, Himawari la acepto y poso una de sus manos en el hombro de su compañero, sintió un poco de nerviosismo cuando el poso una de sus manos en su cintura. El ambiente era totalmente romántico, y la mirada de Daku sobre ella la empezaba a poner nerviosa

-Himawari, quiero decirte algo- Por un momento esas palabras le recordaron a Inojin, la tristeza envolvió su cuerpo y bajo un poco la cabeza

-No quiero escucharte- Daku se sorprendió por aquella respuesta –Mejor dímelo después- Himawari soltó su agarre y se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero Daku la sostuvo de la muñeca –¡Daku suéltame!-

Este se reusó a hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a declararse ahí mismo, pero como en la tarde nuevamente fue interrumpido

La cintura de Himawari era sostenida firmemente por una mano grande, La muñeca de Daku era sostenida nuevamente por alguien mayor, El corazón de Himawari se aceleró y sus mejillas empezaron a encenderse cuando vio cómo su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Inojin

-Lo siento- Dijo Inojin, su voz resaltaba un poco de enojo –Pero te la robare un momento-

Himawari estaba bastante sorprendía, Inojin no le soltaba la cintura en ningún momento, vio con el rabillo del ojo la expresión enojada de su compañero de clase, cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraban en el patio de aquella casa

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Inojin, La música se sentía bastante distante, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba sus cuerpos en aquel lugar, Inojin vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones destapados dejando a la vista un poco de su buen tonificado pecho

-Si- Soltó levemente mientras bajaba la mirada, aun le dolía el hecho de que Inojin estuviera enamorado de alguien más

-Se te iba a declarar ¿verdad?- El la volteo a ver y ella hiso lo mismo, ambos par de ojos azules se encontraron, Himawari estaba bastante sorprendida por su observación –¿Y le ibas a decir que si?-

-¡No!- Respondió Himawari rápidamente, Inojin se sorprendió y solo embozo una sonrisa

-Pobre de el- Inojin deshizo su sonrisa mientras bajaba el rostro –Ya somos dos los rechazados en este día- Himawari abrió los ojos, una inmensa alegría la invadió al saber que Sarada no había aceptado los sentimientos de Inojin, se sentía solamente un poco mas calmada

-P-pues que tonta- Himawari sostuvo fuerte el vestido entre sus manos al sentir la mirada de Inojin en ella –Y-yo no rechazaría a alguien como tú-

Inojin se hecho a reir, parecía ser que él siempre se reía cuando ella hablaba de sus sentimientos

-Muchas gracias- le sonrió –Tampoco rechazaría a alguien como tú- Inojin poso una de sus manos en su cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello sin siquiera notar el efecto que esas palabras realizaban en el interior de Himawari –Si tan solo fueras más grande- Himawari agacho la cabeza con resignación, ¿Por qué Inojin siempre la bajaba de su nube?

-¡Entonces, c-cuando sea mayor seré tu novia!- Inojin se hecho a reír nuevamente, las mejillas de Himawari se tiñeron de rojo mientras hacia un puchero

-Cuando seas mayor- Dijo Inojin en manera de broma mientras empezaba a encaminarse hacia la residencia Uchiha

Los ojos de Himawari se iluminaron, mientras un deje de emoción invadía todo su cuerpo,! estaba decidida!, entrenaría mucho para ser algún día una buena novia y por supuesto que tendría a Sarada y a Inojin separados, aunque estaba segura que no sería tan difícil al ver como en los siguientes días, Sarada era totalmente inseparable a una cadena con un dije de mariposa

* * *

 **Mariapaula:** Muchas gracias!, espero que este capitulo también te guste, InoHima también es una de mis parejas favoritas! xD, espero que me dejes tu sincero comentario, Saludos

 **Tsuigeku** : Esta vez te responderé por aquí xD, me alegra que te guste el romance es algo que no esperaba de ti xD Tienes razón, la mayoría de fic se tratan sobre Boruto y Sarada, por eso decidí hacer uno de la linda Himawari :) aunque en este cap también tuvieron su participación Sarada y Boruto no son la pareja principal xD, muchas gracias !también te deceo lo mejor!, claro que quiero un review tuyo xD Saludos!

 **Dawn Yoshino:** Gracias! jaja coincido con tigo !Viva en InoHima! xD me alegra que te halla gustado, espero tu humilde opinión sobre este capitulo, Saludos!

Porque ustedes lo han pedido, he aquí la segunda parteee xD espero que les guste, ya se me lleno la cabeza de ideas y esta historia constara almenos de cuatro o cinco capítulos, como pueden ver, en cada capitulo are que sean mas grandes de edad, en la pasada Hima tenia 7 y en esta 12 lo mismo con Inojin en la pasada tenia 10 y en esta 15 Tres años de diferencia

díganme si les gusto y si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia ¡Saludos!

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3 Una misión desastrosa

Holaa! esta es una de las primeras historias romanticas que escribo, espero que les guste como a mi xD un saludo a todos

La seria de Naruto no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Para aclarar Himawari tiene 16 e Inojin 19

 **2\. Una misión desastrosa**

Llevaba casi seis meses sin ver a Inojin por una estúpida misión, Extrañamente su padre últimamente lo mandaba a misiones lejanas que duraban mucho tiempo, En su momento la Tía Ino llego a recriminarle mucho pero mi padre no cedió ante sus amenazas

A sus misiones lo acompañaban Boruto-nii, Sarada, choucho y Mutsuki, esto me ponía muy nerviosa, tenía largas misiones y siempre era acompañado por Sarada, sé que han pasado cuatro años pero el momento en que Inojin se le declaro, lo tengo muy presente

-Himawari- Su padre la saco de su trance, casi había olvidado porque se encontraba ahí -¿Me estas escuchando?- Un poco apenada afirmo con la cabeza, no solo ella se encontraba en ese lugar, si no que todo su equipo

-Muy bien entonces esa será su misión- Daku y Shui afirmaron con la cabeza, Himawari se quedó en blanco, no había escuchado de que se trataba la misión –Como su sensei no podrá acompañarlos, su líder de escuadrón será Daku-

-¡Si, Hokague-sama!- Después de esas palabras los tres salieron de la oficina, Tendrían que encontrarse en la entrada de la aldea a las cinco de la tarde de ese mismo día, Himawari que no había escuchado nada pidió explicaciones pero Shui le dijo que le explicarían después y que fuera a alistar sus cosas

-¡Ya vine mama!- Grito en el interior de la casa, se quitó sus sandalias y se apresuró a subir a su habitación, después de cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta de la ropa de reposaba en su cama, esa era su nueva vestimenta para misiones

Ni siquiera la analizo totalmente y se metió a bañar, no tenía mucho tiempo si no quería llegar tarde a la puerta de la aldea, sin darle mucha importancia a su vestimenta se la coloco y amarro su largo cabello en una coleta larga, alisto su mochila y bajo las escaleras de su hogar para despedirse de su madre

Cuando salió de su casa no podía evitar sentir varias miradas en ella, era bastante normal que llamara la atención pero por alguna razón esas miradas la hacían sentir incomoda, decidió apresurar el paso y empezó a correr, ya en la entrada de la aldea se encontraba Daku y Shui quienes la vieron de pies a cabeza

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto un tanto nerviosa

-¿Ya quieres tener novio Hima?- Hablo Shui mientras se acercaba a ella coquetamente -¿Qué te parece si hablamos con tu padre?- Shui se acercó peligrosamente a ella pero Daku se apresuró a sostenerle los hombros y apartarla de los brazos de Shui

Shui callo de cara al suelo, Daku la soltó rápidamente como si quemara mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo

-¿!que te pasa Daku!?- Hablo Shui mientras se ponía en pie, una pequeña discusión se formó haciendo que Himawari riera por lo bajo. Sus compañeros siempre eran así. Shui tenía el cabello blanco y sus ojos eran verdes, su piel se encontraba bronceada y tenía buen cuerpo, Daku tenía el cabello café alborotado, sus ojos eran de color avellana y también tenía un muy buen trabajado cuerpo

Los tres empezaron a avanzar en silencio cuando Shui lo rompió –Te vez bien Himawari- Hablo coquetamente –Apuesto a que atrajiste muchas miradas en el camino-

-Me gustaba más tu polera amarilla- Hablo Daku un poco enojado, Shui rio por lo bajo

-Yo creo que te vez mejor así- Shui se acercó a Daku y le palmeo la espalda –Y apuesto que tú también lo crees- Daku se sonrojo ferozmente haciendo que Shui se riera a carcajadas

Himawari se detuvo un momento a analizar su vestimenta, antes usaba una polera amarilla que le quedaba floja con un pantalón que le llegaba arriba del tobillo como a su madre. Pero ahora usaba una pantaloneta arriba de la rodilla dejando al descubierto sus piernas, una camisa apretada sin tirantes, con unas mayas que le llegaban de la muñeca al codo y su cabello en una coleta alta. Todos le decían que tenía el cuerpo de su madre cuando era joven y era cierto, varias chicas de su edad la envidiaban

La noche había caído bastante rápido y ya habían llegado a su destino, los tres se quedaron admirando la mansión que tenían frente a ellos, luego entraron rápidamente donde los recibió un mayordomo y los dirigió hacia una oficina, ahí los recibió una mujer de nomas de 30 años con cabellos azulados que los hiso sentarse amablemente

-Muchas Gracias por aceptar mi pedido- Hablo seriamente la mujer, analizándolos a cada uno

-No se preocupe, Konoha siempre ayuda a los necesitados- Respondió Daku amablemente, la señora frunció el ceño mientras se paraba de su asiento

-Ya saben porque los llame- Daku y Shui asintieron con la cabeza –Verán, unos extraños ninjas me han estado siguiendo hace meses- Hablo la mujer mientras hacia una pausa –Asistiré a una fiesta mañana por la noche y estoy casi segura que mis perseguidores aparecerán, esa fue la razón por la que pedí a un ninja con cabellos azules como los míos- Himawari asintió con la cabeza imaginándose lo que la mujer tenía planeado

-Quisiera que te hicieras pasar por mí- Le hablo seriamente –Seguramente te atacaran y tu tendrás que enfrentarlos, no se confíen no son buenas personas no me molestaría que los asesinaran- La mirada fría y sin sentimientos de aquella señora daba miedo, Himawari sentía un extraño sentimiento que la inquietaba

-¡Por supuesto!- Hablo Daku –Aremos que la misión sea un éxito-

-Muy bien, ya les tengo preparadas sus habitaciones, por favor descanse- Himawari, Daku y Shui hicieron una pequeña reverencia –Por cierto la fiesta es de disfraces, así que no te reconocerán- Himawari asintió con la cabeza para después salir atrás de sus compañeros –Ni tu a ellos- Rio malévolamente la extraña mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer seguidas de una gran tormenta

-Esa señora me parece conocida- Hablo Shui sentado en una de las camas de aquella habitación –Creo que la eh visto en algún lugar-

-Sera mejor que dejes de pensar o tu cerebro que no está acostumbrado explotara- Dijo Daku haciendo que Shui frunciera el ceño

-Por favor chico, debemos descansar- Regaño Himawari mientras apagaba la luz de la habitación y se acurrucaba en su cama, no estaba segura de nada pero esa señora le daba mala espina

* * *

-Estas perfecta- Hablo la señora mientras la veía –Casi veo un espejo-

-"Si claro" un espejo sin arrugas- Dijo Himawari por lo bajo sin ser escuchada

-Solo pónganle el antifaz- Al momento las mucamas obedecieron y le colocaron un antifaz negro con tiras moradas que cubrían perfectamente sus bigotes heredados de su padre

Himawari salió de aquella habitación con un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas sin tirantes, su largo cabello se encontraba suelto pues era la trampa para los ratones, afuera se encontraban Daku y Shui con trajes negros y corbatas moradas con antifaces igualmente negros

Los tres entraron a un carruaje bastante elegante en dirección a la fiesta y al llegar se detuvieron frente a la puerta

-Recuerda Hima, el perseguidor tiene el cabello rubio y una cicatriz en forma de equis en la mano- Himawari asintió con la cabeza –Nosotros te vigilaremos por distintos puntos de la fiesta, Shui entrara primero-

Shui asintió y entro por aquella enorme puerta, al cerrarla Daku la volteo a ver –Sigues tú, por favor se cuidadosa- Himawari le dedico una bonita sonrisa mientras entraba a la habitación

La fiesta le pareció maravillosa, estaba llena de personas elegantes que seguramente poseían mucho dinero, pudo localizar a Shui en la esquina derecha y a Daku en la esquina izquierda, ahora ella solo debía pasear por lugar y esperar

Se dirigió a la mesa de aperitivos y bajando un poco la guardia se fijó en unos pasteles en forma de corazón, se emocionó y acerco su mano para alcanzar uno cuando esta topo con otra, Himawari abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver como el hombre con una extraña cicatriz en equis apartaba su mano

El hombre era alto y rubio con un antifaz rojo, ese traje le quedaba perfectamente bien y despedía un olor hipnotizaste, era bastante guapo para ser verdad

-Mis disculpas señorita- Esa voz le pareció bastante conocida pero un poco ronca, un poco insegura dirigió sus ojos hacia el cabello del joven y pudo ver como este era corto y alborotado

-No tiene por qué disculparse- Respondió ella mientras cerraba y abrió los ojos coquetamente, no era experta en seducción pero aria lo que pudiese

-Se ve usted realmente hermosa- Sabía que era un ninja enemigo pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el alago –¿Me permitiría conocer su nombre?-

-Es descortés pedir el nombre sin dar a conocer primero el suyo- Dijo Himawari mientras rodeaba a aquel hombre y seguía su camino por la mesa de aperitivos

Podía ver como el hombre miraba idiotizado su meneo de caderas, Himawari sonrió cuando este se apresuró a seguirla torpemente, lo tenía donde lo queria

-Mi nombre es un secreto- Le dijo el al oído, Himawari se estremeció mientras sus mejillas se encendían nuevamente, ¿Por qué él la ponía así?

-El mío también- Respondió mientras giraba para ponerse frente a él y sus manos se entrelazaban por atrás de su espalda. Parecía que el hombre se había alejado para observarla un poco mejor

-¿No le parece esta fiesta un poco aburrida?- Le pregunto el mientras se giraba para dejarla admirar su impotente espalda, estaba segura que debajo de aquella ropa se encontraba un cuerpo bastante trabajado

-Todas suelen ser así- Susurro haciendo que el la volteara a ver –Les falta emoción- Dijo coquetamente mientras el hombre sonreía

-¿No le gustaría un pequeño paseo bajo la luna?- El hombre le ofreció su mano dejándole ver a Himawari su cicatriz, esta acepto sin rechistar viendo como el hombre ensanchaba aún más su sonrisa, antes de salir del salon les dirigió unas rápidas miradas a Shui y Daku que ellos entendieron perfectamente

Se alejaron más de lo que le habría gustado, el hombre aun sostenía fuerte su mano y la luz de la luna lo hacía ver aún más encantador, estaba segura que si no fuera malo, sería como un príncipe azul que se veía en los libros de cuentos

De repente el Hombre se detuvo en medio de varios árboles, Himawari se posiciono frente a el mientras el extraño hombre acercaba su rostro al de ella, Conocía sus intenciones y sabía lo que haría

-Deseo Besarla- Dijo en un susurro haciendo que Himawari se sonrojara, le parecía muy tierno que él le pidiera permiso pero aun así, retrocedió un poco su cabeza sorprendiéndolo, ese sería su primer beso y no quería que fuera con un criminal, pero por otro lado esa era su misión y no podía negarse

El hombre le sostuvo la cintura mientras la acercaba hacia a él, Este volvió a bajar su rostro y suavemente unió los labios con los de ella, el beso le produjo miles de sentimientos, las manos del hombre subieron de su cintura a su espalda acariciando cada centímetro, cosa que le pareció placentero, se estaba dejando llevar más de lo que ella hubiera querido

Se separaron cuando el hombre grito de dolor mientras se sostenía su mano derecha ensangrentada, Himawari retrocedió cuando vio como Shui y Daku salían de entre los arboles

-¡Estaba a punto de clavarte un Kunai en la espalda!- Himawari se sorprendió ante la declaración de Daku, Había sido una tonta por dejarse llevar de esa manera

De repente cuatro ninjas más aparecieron posicionando atrás de aquel hombre que estuvo a punto de asesinarla

Himawari frunció el ceño mientras se rompía el vestido a la mitad, cargaba una pantaloneta por lo que no se preocupó del todo, Daku salto sobre un peliblanco propinándoles patadas y manadas que no lograban alcanzarlo

Shui se abalanzó contra una ninja de cabellos negros que esquivaba sus ataques sin dificultad y Himawari veía enojada al hombre rubio que se vendaba la mano herida rápidamente

Himawari corrió hacia el dándole una buena patada en la mandíbula, el hombre retrocedió un poco mientras volvía a enderezarse, Himawari empezó a lanzar varias patadas que el solo esquivaba, trato de darle una patada baja pero solo consiguió que el hombre sostuviera con brusquedad sus cabellos azulados

La levanto de las raíces de su cabello y en su mano empuño un kunai listo para darle un certero golpe, Himawari cerró los ojos con fuerza para esperarlo

-¡!HIMAWARI!- Daku grito su nombre y de repente el hombre la soltó como si quemara, Himawari cayó al suelo mientras veía como el hombre comenzaba a retroceder, los otros cuatro ninjas también lo hicieron

Su corazón se aceleró cuando el hombre dirigió su mano hacia su antifaz y se lo quito bruscamente. Al instante su rostro se tiño de rojo como un tomate, el hombre rubio que había besado hace tan solo unos momentos era

-¿!Inojin-kun!?- Casi grito de la impresión

-¡!Himawari!- Dijo el igual o más sorprendido, nadie decía nada hasta que un puño aterrizo sobre la cabeza de Inojin

-¡!TEMEEE!- Grito otro rubio mientras se quitaba el antifaz -¿! Como te atreves a besar a mi hermana!?-

-Oni-chan- Dijo en un susurro que el pareció oír pues se acercó rápidamente para ayudarla

-! A ver, déjenme entender!- Hablo Daku -¿¡Ustedes nos atacaron!?-

-Creo que fue al rever ¿no?- Dijo Mitsuki con duda mientras Sarada y Choucho se quitaban el antifaz

-¡Estamos buscando a Hirui!- Hablo Inojin sin voltear a ver a Himawari -¿!porque tú..- Dijo mientras la señalaba –Te vez igual a ella!?- Esta vez si la miro, pero con enojo y remordimiento, Himawari se sorprendió, el jamás la había visto así

-La persona que nos contrató- Dijo Shui –¿Es una criminal?- Pregunto Sorprendido

-Si- Pronuncio Sarada –Aparece en el libro bingo y la estamos siguiendo hace más de seis meses-

-¡Sabia que la había visto en otro lugar!- Hablo Shui

-¡Se supone que aquí la encontraríamos alfin!- Inojin Poso sus manos en su cabeza mientras le daba la espalda a todos con fastidio

-¡Seguro aún está en la casa!- Pronuncio Daku llamando la atención de los demás

-¿! Donde!?- Pregunto Boruto desesperadamente

-Síganme- todos lo siguieron al instante, Himawari permaneció unos minutos más tendida en el suelo tratando de asimilar todo

Finalmente había besado al amor de su vida y aunque al momento no lo supo, ahora se sentía feliz pero ¿Por qué el no? La había visto con remordimiento y enojo, él no estaba feliz como ella y el corazón se le empezaba a hacer añicos. Furtivas y feroces lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos, corriendo la pintura y empapando su cara

Un pequeño animalito se posó en su pierna, Himawari estaba dolida, no quería saber nada más de ese asqueroso animal, así que levanto su mano a la altura de la cabeza y en un rápido movimiento lo acerco hasta su pierna

Pero se detuvo al instante

No tenía fuerzas para poder matarlo, porque en el interior de su corazón, aun creía que ese animalito podía darle un poco de esperanza

* * *

La habían logrado capturar, llegaron justo al momento en que se encontraba empacando para escapar, la entregaron a los ninjas de esa aldea y se retiraron a su hogar

Inojin se encontraba justo delante de ella y a cada cinco minutos la volteaba a ver cosa que la hacía ponerse nerviosa

-Himawari- Su hermano la hablo sacándola de su trance -¿Por qué estas vestida así?- Pregunto mientras cerraba los ojos con aparente enojo

-Es mi ropa de misiones Onii..- Respondió

-Mmm- Boruto llevo una mano a su barbilla mientras pensaba -¡Ya se!- Himawari lo vio extrañara -¿Qué te parece ser monja?-

-¡Onii-chan!-

-¡Deja de molestarla Boruto!- Dijo Choucho desde adelante –Una chica puede usar lo que quiera-

-Ya, ya- Respondió Boruto con resignación

-¿Pero verdad que se ve hermosa?- Hablo Shui sin pensarlo mucho -¡Te quiero como mi novia!- Dijo sin pensar en lo que se estaba metiendo –Almenas que tú la quieras, Daku-

-ah.. Pues yo..!- Daku estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas –Yo.. S.. ¡Auch!- El cuerpo de Daku había chocado contra la espalda de Inojin quien se había quedado como estatua parado en la rama de un árbol impidiéndole el paso a Daku

-¡Daku!- Shui le sostuvo la mano antes de que este se callera

-Lo siento- Pronuncio débilmente Inojin –No creo que Himawari esté en la edad de tener novio-

-¡Exactamente, Tebassa!- Afirmo Boruto mientras se acerca a Shui y se tropezaba "Accidentalmente" contra él, haciendo que tanto Shui como Daku cayeran del árbol –Ups..-

-Hmp son unos tontos- Hablo Sarada con resignación mientras se acercaba hacia Himawari –Sera mejor que hables con el- Le susurró al oído, Himawari asintió un poco preocupada

* * *

La entrada de Konoha se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos, la noche había caído sobre el lugar y todos se encontraban bastante cansados

Himawari tomo aire en sus pulmones cuando vio como Sarada y Choucho se llevaban a los chicos de los brazos, dejando solo a Inojin

Himawari estiro su mano en dirección a su amor platónico y le jalo su camisa para que el volteara, pero este solo se detuvo dándole la espalda

-Inojin-kun- Sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de rojo con solo pensar en lo sucedido

-Perdóname Himawari-

-¿eh?- Pronuncio ella sin entender ¿Perdonarlo porque?

-No estoy seguro pero creo que te robe tu primer beso- Himawari volvió a sonrojarse –No sé pero creo que para las chicas eso es algo importante-

Por fin le daba la cara, La oscuridad de la noche no le permitía ver lo sonrojado que se encontraba su amigo

Himawari negó con la cabeza –Es cierto, tú fuiste mi primer beso- Sin saber porque el corazón de Inojin empezaba a acelerarse –Estoy segura que siempre lo recordare y no me molesta-

-¿amigos?- Pregunto el, y aunque ella hubiese deseado decirle que deseaba algo más que eso, solo le sonrió

-Amigos- Respondió mientras sentía como él se abalanzaba sobre ella y la cubría con sus brazos, Himawari se sonrojo, eso era inesperado

-No puedo creer que me hallas coqueteado- Rio el mientras india su rostro en el cuello de Himawari, haciendo que esta le sostuviera con fuerza su camisa

-L-lo mismo digo- Debatió –Seguro eres un mujeriego- Dijo con aparente molestia

Inojin no le respondió, Himawari sentía como él se encontraba aspirando el olor de su cabello, Pudo sentir por un instante como los labios de Inojin rozaban contra su cuello, un escalofrió corrió desde las puntas de sus pies hasta las puntas de sus cabellos

Él se separó de ella mientras sus azulados ojos volvían a chocar con los suyos, Inojin la veía de una manera diferente, su mirada no era como el de quien jugaba con una niña, por un momento la vio como ella siempre quiso que la viera, Como una mujer hermosa que atraía la mirada de los hombres fácilmente

Pero su expresión cambio rápidamente como quien estaba con una niña, él le sonrió una última vez mientras desaparecía con un "Puf"

Suspiro fuerte mientras sus mejillas seguían coloreadas, definitivamente no podía odiarlo ni mucho menos despreciarlo, Inojin era… terriblemente encantador

Sus coquetos ojos, Su meneo de caderas, sus perfectos labios su encantadora sonrisa, su tierna mirada ¡Todo!, ¡Todo en ese momento le había encantado! Empezó a sentirse loco cuando creyó que una criminal lo estaba logrando enamorar de ese modo, pero recobro su postura a la mitad del beso y se decidió realizar su misión

Más grande no podía ser su sorpresa cuando descubrió que era nadie más que Himawari, ¡La hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo!, la niña que siempre había visto como una amiga era la que había logrado seducirlo en menos de un instante

Trago fuerte mientras trataba de deshacerse de ese pensamiento, Himawari no podía ser nada más que una amiga, Además estaba toral y rotundamente seguro que ella no lo quería de esa forma. Solo debía ser la emoción del momento que lo había llevado a pensar todo eso

Respiro hondo mientras decidía guardar todos esos sentimientos en una caja fuerte, Ella no lo quería y el No la quería ¡! Punto!

* * *

 **Tsuigeku** : Hola! Jaja si por tu comentario fue que decidí continuarla pues no tenía pensado hacerlo xD Si me encanta la actitud sobreprotectora de el hacia ella al igual que la de su padre, solo quieren protegerla de las maldades del mundo jaja. Si pobre Daku, jamás será correspondido :´(, jaja muchas gracias! Espero que me dejes tu más sincera opinión de este cap. cuídate Saludos!

 **Dawn Yoshino** : Muchas Gracias! Tanto el InoHima como el BoruSara se darán o eso espero xD jaja si, Inojin no le pone caso porque la ve como una niña pero en este cap algo cambio en el ;) . Le gustara más en unos años y eso podrás comprobarlo en el siguiente cap. Por el momento espero que este te guste y que me dejes tu más sincera opinión Saludos!

 **AFuchingAngel** : Viva en InoHima xD me encanta esta parejita y no te preocupes estoy totalmente dispuesta a cumplir tu pedido xD, me alegra que te guste el fic. Espero tu opinión de este capítulo Saludos!

La verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo realizar un momento un poco más romántico entre ellos dos y hacer que Inojin se empezara a fijar en ella de una vez. Así que pensé ¿Por qué no hacer que se atraigan el uno al otro sin saber que son ellos? Y ehh ahí la idea xD no estoy segura si quedo como yo quería pero algo hice xD. Espero su opinión por favor y si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia para el siguiente cap. estaría complacida de leerlos xD. Saludos!

 **¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4 Amor Mutuo

Holaa! esta es una de las primeras historias romanticas que escribo, espero que les guste como a mi xD un saludo a todos

La seria de Naruto no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **4\. Amor Mutuo**

Estaba segura que más vergüenza de la que sentía en ese momento no podía existir, ¿Por qué su padre y su hermano se esforzaban tanto en mantenerla protegida?. Todos se le quedaban viendo y ella no podía hacer más que tratar de ocultar su rostro de alguna manera, veía hacia arriba o hacia abajo, porque al voltear hacia los lados solo podía ver cómo la gente murmuraba cosas

-Himawari- Levanto su rostro hacia el frente, encontrándose con una de sus ex compañeras en la academia con las que aún mantenía contacto

-¡Lisa!- Alzo la voz y la mano contenta pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando uno de los clones de su padre, se colocó frente a ella, impidiendo que Lisa se acercara

-Objetivo localizado, AAAH Y YAA!- La mano de su padre cortó en dos el Presente de Lisa hacia Himawari, Lisa abrió grande los ojos y con sus manos cubrió su pecho

-¡Papa!, ¡Es Lisa!-

-Hokague-sama yo solo quería demostrarle mi amistad a Himawari en este día- Los ojos de Lisa se llenaron de lágrimas mientras hacia una pose de pena realmente exagerada. Himawari le creyó al instante y no podía sentirse más enojada en esos momentos, estuvo a punto de rebatir contra su padre cuando este le dio un fuerte y certero golpe a Lisa en el pecho mandándola a volar

Su cara no podía verse más sorprendida al igual que la de los espectadores que se quedaron viendo, con los ojos abiertos, como el Hokague le pegaba a una niña, Se supone que su padre velaba por la seguridad de las personas ¿Por qué había golpeado a Lisa?. Pero su pregunta fue contestada al instante cuando al caer, el cuerpo de Lisa se vio envuelto en una bola de humo que al instante revelo a Shui, a uno de sus compañeros de equipo

-¡! Me crees que me engañas con un simple Jutsu de Transformación!- Su padre avanzo intimidantemente hacia Shui, este se puso rápidamente en pie y antes de ser perseguido por el Hokague sobre toda konoha le grito

-Te amooo Himawariiiiiiiii- Las risas y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, para nadie era una sorpresa que el Hokague fuera bastante protector con su pequeña florecita

Himawari tenía roja la cara de vergüenza, uno de los clones de su padre se fue detrás de Shui, ya era el quinto en la mañana y ¡ni siquiera eran las 12!.

Como se podrán haber dado cuenta, ese día era uno de los más esperados por los jóvenes enamorados para poder declarársele a la persona que le gusta o bien, divertirse de lo lindo con sus parejas. Himawari ya no era una niña, poseía 18 años bien cumplidos y como tal, era mucho más hermosa que antes, Irradiaba belleza donde quiera que pasaba, las mujeres de su edad e incluso mayores la envidiaban, no solo por su posición social, si no por su esbelto y bello cuerpo, muchos hombres caían a sus pies por ella, esa había sido la razón por la que al salir de su casa en la mañana, 10 clones de su padre la acompañaban. Y cuando uno iba detrás de un muchacho, los otros clones creaban otro y listo

Como dije antes, ese día era el día donde los jóvenes y tontos enamorados llenos de hormonas, se le declaraban a la persona que les gusta. Ese día les daba la ligera confianza o empujoncito que les faltaba y corrían hacia esa persona especial que les robaba el aliento diariamente para poder confesar su "eterno amor". Lastimosamente Himawari era una de esas "Jóvenes y tontas enamoradas llenas de Hormonas". Tenía un presente que escondía en su mochila, debía deshacerse de esos clones a toda costa y la única solución que le pasaba por la cabeza era su hermano

-Onichan- Ciertamente lo había invocado, Bolt acababa de salir de un callejón con el ceño fruncido y los pantalones empolvados, no se detuvo siquiera a pedirle explicación, quería deshacerse de su padre lo más pronto posible

-¿Himawari?- Bolt volteo a verla, el escenario no le parecía del todo extraño, después de todo el apoyaba a su padre ¡Nadie que no fuese lo suficientemente capaz de vencerlo a él y al Hokague, se merecía a Himawari!. Pero en cierta forma creía que quizá, tal vez, solo un poco, su padre exageraba. Himawari era rodeada por diez clones de sobras con traje negro y lentes negros, apenas y podía verla bien

-Papa, ¡Onichan puede cuidarme!- Bolt se sobresaltó cuando los diez clones de sombras lo volteaban a ver con el entrecejo fruncido, uno de ellos dio un paso hacia adelante y quitándose los lentes negros lo vio de arriba hacia abajo despectivamente

-¿! Que me ves viejo!?... pero que… tss ¡!que dolor!- Su padre se encontraba peiscandole los cachetes de arriba abajo como cuando era niño. Aparto las manos de su padre con brusquedad y un poco avergonzado retrocedió un paso -¿! Que te sucede!?-

-Quería asegurarme de que no fueras otro Jutsu de transformación- El clon se colocó los lentes nuevamente y regreso a su posición inicial

-¡Por favor papa!, ¡estaré con Onichan todo el día!- Dijo mientras pisoteaba el suelo con fuerza como cuando era chiquita

-Tu hermano no puede cuidarte bien- Soltó cortantemente

-Pues tiene razón- Bolt se dio la vuelta para avanzar cuando sintió una mirada matadora sobre su cuello, se le erizaron los pelos y lentamente dirigió su vista hacia atrás, donde Himawari lo veía con aquellos mismos ojos de venganza que le mostro el día en que activo el byakugan, justo después de romper su oso de felpa

-Q-quizá pueda cuidarla- Dijo Nerviosamente mientras su hermana le asentía a su padre con la cabeza inocentemente

-Está bien, ya eh gastado demasiado Chakra después de todo- Todos los clones de sombra desaparecieron mientras uno último se acercaba a Bolt –Cuídala bien- y desapareció al igual que los otros

-¡Genial!- Rio Himawari mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa grandemente, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, necesita encontrar a Inojin-kun

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Himawari frunció el ceño y siguió caminando sin poner atención –Le diré a papa- Su marcha se detuvo mientras se daba la vuelta y en unos rápidos pasos se encontraba frente a su hermano

-Por favor Onii-

-No-

-Pero..-

-Eh dicho que no, ven iras conmigo- Bolt se dio media vuelta y antes de avanzar siquiera un paso, sintió una pequeña corriente de aire en su cuello que lo hiso voltear, atrás de él no había nadie -¡!HIMAWARII!-

Salto sobre un techo y pudo divisar como su hermana se iba saltando rápidamente, Dirigió por última vez su vista hacia la calle cuando algo atrajo su atención. Ahora estaba en un dilema, ¿Sarada o Himawari?, ¿Sarada o Himawari?. Bueno su hermana podía cuidarse sola ¿No? Solo quería averiguar para quien era ese presente que Sarada llevaba en sus manos desde la mañana

Si, Himawari podía esperar

Almenos ya nadie la seguía para cuidarla, pero eso no impidió que los chicos se acercaran a ella para entregarle presente, llevaba un total de diez regalos entre sus brazos, casi no podía ver el camino

-¿Te ayudo?- La voz era bastante conocida, asintió y él le ayudo a cargar la mayoría –Valla que tienes admiradores, pareciera que todos los hombres de la aldea te persiguen-

-No el que yo quisiera- Lo dijo casi en un susurro que el logro escuchar

-Pues que tonto, s-si yo fuera él no te despreciaría- Esas palabras le parecían familiares, era la misma frase que hace unos años le había dicho a Inojin, solo que ahora ella las recibía

Sus ojos se encontraron con otros avellana, estaba enterada de los sentimientos de su compañero de equipo hacia ella, pero nunca le había tomado tanta importancia como ahora

* * *

Un rubio despreocupado caminaba por las calles de Konoha, estaba cansado de tantos presentes de San Valentín que decidió no aceptar ninguno más, las chicas solían fastidiarle hasta el cansancio. Algunas veces abría decido no nacer tan guapo, pero es que él estaba como se quería, se rio ante sus pensamientos algunas veces los humos se le subían a la cabeza

Paro en seco cuando vio a lo lejos a Himawari caminando con varias cajas, de seguro regalos de san Valentín, su torpeza le causaba risa, avanzo unos cuantos pasos para ayudarla cuando alguien se le adelanto, lo conocía bien, era el compañero de equipo de Himawari, un tal ¿Daku? Si era el

Estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta cuando vio como ambos adolescentes se miraban a los ojos, en los de él podían verse amor y en los de ella no estaba seguro. Un rayo invisible le atravesó el corazón, decidió acercarse un poco más solo para ver como Daku invitaba a una cita a Himawari

-Por supuesto-

¡Ella había aceptado! Ni siquiera tenía la edad para salir a citas, ¿Dónde se supone que estaba el Hokague sobre protector en estos momentos?.

Daku realizo un sello y al momento un clon de él se dejó ver, el clon sostuvo todos los presentes de San valentin y salió corriendo a saber dónde. Inojin frunció el ceño cuando el clon lo vio de reojo y rio torcidamente, Daku estaba consciente de su presencia ¡Ese niñato!

-Espera, emm quería buscar a Inojin-kun-

¿Lo estaba buscando a el?

-Déjalo, seguramente esta con alguna chica- Himawari agacho la cabeza triste –Pero vamos, te invito a comer-

Era cierto que había estado con chicas, pero ¿a el que le importaba? si el no dejaba que Hima lo busque, él se acercaría a ella

¿Ichiraku ramen? Demasiado simple, Himawari se merecía un poco más

-¡Genial Daku!, amo Ichiraku-

Uzumakis y su amor por el ramen

Daku y Himawari comían mientras ambos reían animadamente, con el pasar el tiempo, Ichiraku se había convertido en un restaurante bastante conocido, ahora contaba con un espacioso lugar y varias mesas

-¿Desea que le traiga algo?- Una camarera se acercó a él, rápidamente destapo su cara del menú y le sonrió

–Un ramen simple por favor- La mesera se retiró y el volvió a esconder su rostro en el menú, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Era un adulto y hecho y derecho ¿Qué hacía espiando a dos adolescentes?

-Aquí tiene- La mesera le dejo su plato en la mesa con una pequeña nota, la abrió y pudo ver unos números, cuando levanto la vista la mesera le guiño un ojo, Inojin le sonrió coquetamente y dirigió su vista a la mesa de Himawari pero ya no estaban

Se levantó de su acento rápidamente, dejo la propina y antes de irse, le sonrió a la camarera una última vez y se fue

¿Dónde diablos estaban?, apenas y había volteado unos minutos y se le perdían!

-Jaja, ¡Ya basta Daku!, esa vez fue un error-

-Ese día mi rostro me dolió tantoo-

-Jaja como lo siento-

Ambos se encontraban entrando a una tienda de helados, Inojin se escondió atrás de un puesto de churros, cuando tropezó con algo

-¿Boruto?-

-¿Inojin?, ¿Qué haces escondiéndote?-

-Yo pregunto lo mismo-

Bolt saco el rostro del puesto y señalo hacia adentro de la heladería

-Llevo persiguiendo a Sarada desde la mañana-

-¿Acaso te has vuelto un acosador?- Bromeo Inojin haciendo que Boruto frunciera el ceño

-Ella lleva un presente- Inojin se sorprendió ante esto y pudo comprobar como Sarada sostenía un regalo en sus manos –Solo quiero averiguar para quien es- Inojin frunció el ceño mientras volteaba a ver como Sarada saludaba a Himawari

-¿Himawari?- dijo Bolt mientras fruncía el ceño -¿Quién es el?-

-Un loco pervertido- dijo sin pensarlo mucho mientras Bolt fruncía más el ceño

-¿Qué?- Bolt se puso de pie -¿Quién se cree ese?-

-Espera Bolt- Susurro desde su escondite pero él no lo escucho y se adentró a la heladería, desde su escondite pudo presenciar como Boruto le alegaba a Daku, la gente volteaba a verlo, Himawari defendía a su amigo posicionándose frente a él. Inojin no podía evitar sentirse enojado, estaba seguro que si pudiera ahora mismo le daría a ese tal Daku

-¡!SHANNAROOO!- La intervención de Sarada no se hiso esperar, le dio tan fuerte a Bolt que tuvo que sacarlo a rastras de ahí, Himawari le hacía unas cuantas reverencias a Daku, seguramente pidiéndole disculpas

-¿Inojin?- la piel se le erizo, volteo a ver lentamente encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes -¿Qué haces ahí?-

-Lárgate Shikadai-

-¿Estas espiando a Himawari?- Dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente

-¿!Que!?, estas enloqueciendo- Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, haciendo que la sonrisa de Shikadai se agrandara mas

-Jaja, amigo ¿Por qué no te acercas y ya?-

-¿No ves que está en una cita con un idiota?- volvió a fruncir el ceño

-Huelo celos-

-¿Qué?-

-Estas celoso Inojin- Shikadai volvió a sonreír pícaramente

-Dejate de tonterías solo protejo lo que me pertenece- Al momento se quedó mudo viendo la cara de burla de su amigo -¡Es decir la protejo!- su sonrojo había incrementado más de lo usual mientras Shikadai soltaba una carcajada

-Es mejor que la sigas que se te va- Shikadai señalo hacia Himawari y Daku, ambos se dirigían a los campos de entrenamiento, Inojin se puso de pie rápidamente y como buen ninja que era los siguió a escondidas, no sin antes darle un buen golpe a su amigo en el hombro

-Problemático-

* * *

-Solo quiero saber para quien es eso- Boruto señalo la caja de chocolates que Sarada llevaba en sus manos

-Esto- Sarada levanto la caja entre sus manos, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba mas de lo normal -Es para ti-

-P-para mi?- Boruto enrojecio mientras Sarada le entregaba la caja de chocolates en sus manos

-En signo de nuestra amistad- Se supone que no iba decir eso, Se supone que se le estaba declarando ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

-Ahh- Boruto recibió la caja entre sus manos - Gracias Sarada, También eres buena amiga-

El la abrazo fuerte y después desapareció, había sido una tonta, por primera vez Sarada Uchiha se había equivocado, ¿Por qué Boruto Uzumaki la ponía tan nerviosa?

* * *

-Me lo eh pasado bien- Dijo Himawari acariciando la grama en sus manos, aún tenía pendiente una cosa, había estado pendiente de Inojin pero no lo había visto por ningún lado

-Yo también- Daku le sonrió mientras le sostenía la mano, las mejillas de Himawari se encendieron al ver como su amigo acercaba su rostro al de ella –Me gustas Hima-chan- Himawari abrió los ojos sorprendida, nunca pensó que él se lo diría –Me gustas mucho-

Daku posiciono una de sus manos en su mejilla, Himawari no estaba segura, Daku se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, sentía su cara arder. Los ojos de Daku se cerraron conforme avanzaban, Himawari retrocedió un poco la cabeza, necesitaba zafarse de eso, Daku era un gran amigo pero ella no quería eso, ella no sentía lo mismo

Cuatro Shurikens veloces la hicieron retroceder de un salto, Daku había sido clavado a un árbol de brazos y pies, Himawari se puso en posición pelea pero rápidamente la deshizo cuando vio al responsable de ello

-¡NO LA TOQUES!- Inojin estaba rojo de ira, algo extraño lo impulso a hacer lo que hiso, Himawari lo veía expectante. Los sentimientos que había tratado de esconder en un cajón, se desataron ferozmente en ese momento, sobre todo los celos

Su rostro mantenía un semblante serio, se acercó rápida y peligrosamente hacia ella, Inojin se encontraba bastante enojado. Se detuvo frente a ella y con la mirada de incredulidad que le mandaba, La beso.

Su beso era feroz, la aprisionaba contra aquel árbol y aunque al principio le sorprendió, cerró los ojos y continúo con lo que su amor platónico había comenzado.

Se sentía inexperta, Inojin le devoraba los labios a grandes bocanadas, el poso una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su cuello, atrayéndola hacia él. Se sorprendió mucho cuando mordió su labio inferior, dando paso a su lengua. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa solo para ver como Inojin la veía a los ojos seductoramente

-I-ino-jin- Trato de decir mientras él seguía besándola, de pronto él se separó de ella de un salto. Su pecho subía de arriba abajo, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, su corazón se encontraba sobresaltado

-Déjala- Daku grito, ahí callo en la cuenta de que no se encontraban solos –¡Himawari no te quiere!- Inojin frunció el ceño mientras la volteaba a ver

-N-no es cierto- Himawari llamo la atención de Daku –Lo siento mucho Daku-kun, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos- Daku la vio a los ojos con tristeza, Himawari se sentía mal, de repente Daku salió corriendo del lugar -¡Daku, espera!-

Inojin la sostenía de su muñeca, Himawari lo abrazo por la cintura. Estaba segura que tardaría en reconciliarse con Daku, pero algún día volverían a ser los amigos de siempre.

-Himawari- su voz se encontraba ronca, sus mejillas sonrojadas, Himawari lo abrazaba por la cintura, lo que acababa de hacer había sido un impulso de lo más raro

-Inojin-kun- Himawari se separó de su pecho para verlo mejor, lo que vio le gusto, Inojin se encontraba sonrojado al igual que ella -¿Por qué?-

-Porque..- Inojin poso ambas manos sobre su cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello –Me gustas y no soporto verte con nadie-

De los ojos de Himawari cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas, se sentía sumamente feliz de ser correspondida. Inojin bajo su rostro hasta sus labios y la beso nuevamente. El beso más dulce que jamás había probado. Sostuvo su cuello y lo apretó más contra ella, logrando intensificar el beso.

Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire y se volvieron a abrazar. Una pequeña mariquita se posó en su mano, Himawari le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas

-Gracias-

* * *

 **Tsuigeku:** Hola jaja me alegra que te guste, como vez en este capítulo avanzaron aún mas xD, Que bien que tengas un cerebro tan desarrollado pero lástima que no te deja sorprenderte xD jaja. Aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo me gustaría tu opinión. Saludos!

 **Dawn Yoshino:** Me alegra que te guste xD , trate pero no me sale mucho lo del deseo xD, ya veremos que tal en el siguiente capítulo. Me gustaría tu opinión de este Saludos!

 **Hima947:** Muchas gracias por tu idea, trate pero se me hiso un poco difícil agregarla, igualmente muchas gracias por tu apoyo xD espero que te guste mi capitulo y que me dejes tu opinión Saludos!

 **AFuchingAngel:** Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste jaja. Aquí te traigo la continuación espero te guste! Espero tu opinión quizá una sugerencia Saludos!

 **Keimi10:** A mí también me parece que arian una bonita pareja, me gustó mucho desde que vi una imagen de ellos :3 así que quise probar hacer una historia xD me alegra que te guste Saludos!

Hola aquí el siguiente capítulo, Perdoooon por la demora, tuve problemitas con mi laptop. Solo queda un capitulo más, espero que se queden a leer. Espero su opiniones, comentarios y sugerencias Saludos!

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5 El final de la historia

Holaa! esta es una de las primeras historias romanticas que escribo, espero que les guste como a mi xD un saludo a todos

La seria de Naruto no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **5\. El final de la historia**

Su vestido blanco se arrastraba a lo largo de ese pasillo, caminaba cautelosa, temerosa de tener un tropiezo en pleno acto simbólico. Su brazo se mantenía aprisionado de otro con traje negro. Su rostro se mostraba sonrojado y nervioso ante la mirada de todos sobre ella, "Hermosa" decían todos. Pero ella se concentraba en llegar hasta su destino.

El pulpito, el novio esperando a la novia, el lugar donde dos almas se unen formando una sola. Sus pasos más lentos, y su mirada contenta. El novio frente a ella, un rubio de cabello desordenado. Le dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas a su hermano y luego giro hacia la izquierda con su acompañante, el lugar donde aguardan las damas de honor.

De pronto lo que todos esperaban, la llegada de la novia al altar, con su vestido extra largo blanco y sedoso. Contenta como en ningún otro día. Sus pasos eran más lentos. Su brazo aprisionado a otro. Un hombre alto y fuerte, uno de los legendarios héroes de Konoha, el mejor amigo del Hokague entregaría ese día a su hija, al hijo del Hokague

-Sarada, aun estas a tiempo- Le susurro ante los miles de Flash en su cara

-Papa- Sarda apretó fuerte su brazo, mientras le sonreía –Nunca me arrepentiré de esta decisión-

Y soltó su mano, lo dejo solo. Tomo la de otro hombre y se apartó de él. Y Fue ahí cuando sintió uno de los dolores más grandes de su vida. Dejarla ir, era un paso bastante fuerte. Pasmado, no sabía que decir, Bolt se encontraba frente a él con las manos de su hija entre las suyas. Esperando las palabras del padre

-Cuídala, como hasta ahora- Sonrió, mientras Sarada también lo hacía al igual que Bolt –Pero si la lastimas- El amaterazu apareció en los ojos de Sasuke –Te mato-

* * *

Himawari sonrió mientras veía como su padre pronunciaba algunas cuantas palabras frente a todos, acompañado de Sasuke causándole gracia a la mayoría de personas y entre todas, se encontraba ella.

-Y ahora el vals- Pronuncio a Sakura con una copa en la mano –Por favor despejen la pista para el señor y la señora Uzumakiiii- grito seguido de varios aplausos. Las luces se apagaron y solo una iluminaba la encantadora pareja que se encontraban bailando y susurrándose cosas jurándose amor eterno.

-Aquí tienes- Un vaso de ponche apareció frente a ella mientras un hombre se sentaba en la silla de enfrente al momento en que tomaba su mano –Algún día- susurro cerca de su rostro haciéndola sonrojar –Estaremos así- asintió levemente al momento de unir sus labios con su novio. Mientras este lo sostenía la mejilla y movían sus bocas al compás del otro –Te amo Himawari- dijo mientras se separaba de ella dejando unos cuantos centímetros entre sus bocas

-También te quiero- hablo hambrienta de esos labios frente a ella –Daku-kun- y acabo con el espacio que los separaba. Himawari rodeo el cuello de su novio con ambos brazos mientras ambos se ponían de pie y movían sus pies como si bailaran, mientras sus labios probaban la exquisitez de los otros. Daku bajo sus manos hasta sus caderas acercándolo más a él, mientras Himawari apretaba sus bocas.

-Ey tranquilícense- Himawari aparto su boca de la de Daku sin dejar de abrazarlo, luego le sonrió a la persona frente a ella –Siquiera han servido la comida- Dijo Choucho haciendo que Himawari y Daku rieran mientras se separaban

-Daku- Himawari lo llamo mientras se acercaba a su oreja –Por favor tráeme una servilleta- Daku asintió mientras se apartaba de ambas chicas. Himawari tenía un semblante serio al igual que Choucho

-Himawari- Choucho hablo mientras soltaba un suspiro –Sabes Quién volverá este día ¿no?- Himawari asintió. Llevaba sin ver a Inojin por cinco años, la dejo sola un día y ni siquiera le dio explicaciones, solo una nota al Hokague que decía que no era un ninja desertor y que volvería pronto

-Estoy enterada Choucho-san- Himawari entrelazo sus manos –Sarada me lo conto- sonrió –pero entre él y yo nunca hubo algo y nunca lo habrá-

-Aquí tienes- Daku le rodeo la cintura con ambos brazos mientras besaba la mejilla de Himawari

-Muchas Gracias- Sonrió Himawari mientras ambos se iban caminando. Choucho los vio alejarse, sentía lastima por su amigo y por Himawari

-¿De qué hablaban?- Le pregunto Daku mientras bailaban en la pista

-Cosas sin importancia- Sonrió Himawari, llevaba un año de noviazgo con Daku y debía admitir que se la pasaban muy bien

-Todo lo que tú haces me importa- Daku le sonrió mientras la veía coquetamente. Sus ojos avellana cada día le gustaban más

-Está bien- Himawari se acercó a sus labios –Choucho me preguntaba si queríamos tener hijos- Rio divertida

-¡Por supuesto!- Daku rio también, sabía que Himawari mentía – Diez cuando menos-

-¿! Diez!?- Sonrió exaltada –Como tú no los tendrás- rieron ambos antes de unir sus labios en otro cariñoso beso. Luego se separaron viendo los ojos del otro

-Dakuuu- Shui se acercó a ambos junto a Lisa, la vieja amiga de Himawari –¡Chicos bailemos!-

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta Shui- Pronuncio Daku –Estábamos bailando hace unos minutos-

-Le pedí al DJ una rápida- Pronuncio cuando la música empezó a volverse escandalosa –Bailemos todos-

Himawari sonreía contenta, estar con sus amigos siempre le parecía de los mejor, volteo la vista para encontrarse con la de Sarada quien le movía la mano en un ademan de que se acercara

-Ahora vuelvo- Himawari dio un paso cuando Daku le sostuvo la muñeca

-¿A dónde vas?- No sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Como si soltar la muñeca de Himawari en ese momento significara perderla para siempre

-Sarada me llama- Himawari vio la preocupación en los ojos de su novio –No te preocupes- Himawari le sonrio –No pasara nada- Daku le sostuvo la parte de atrás de la cabeza y la atrajo hasta sus labios tenia miedo de dejarla ir, pero se separaron al no aguantar más la respiración

-Te amo- pronuncio agitado mientras Himawari solo le sonreía y deslizaba su mano entre la suya al momento de alejarse de el –Hima-

* * *

.-Sarada-nee te ves hermosa- Hablo Himawari mientras se acercaba a su amiga –Mi hermano es muy afortunado-

-Si lo es- Respondió orgullosa –Y lo amo mucho- Dijo mientras ambas volteaban a ver como Boruto reía con Mitsuki – y tu ¿amas a Daku?- Pregunto

-Por supuesto, lo quiero bastante- Respondió Himawari

\- pero ¿Lo amas? Ay una gran diferencia en las dos palabras- Sarada vio el rostro indeciso de su amiga –Hima-

-Yo le quiero Sarada- Himawari se removió inquieta –Yo le quiero-

-Pero no lo amas- Sarada suspiro –Ya sabes quien vuelve hoy –

-Lo sé- Himawari bajo el rostro –Pero estoy segura que ya no le amo, el me abandono Sarada-

-Himawari..-

-Ni siquiera me dijo la razón- Sarada vio como Himawari le daba la espalda –Yo estoy con Daku y él y yo..- Himawari dudo –N-nos vamos a casar-

-¿! QUE!?- Himawari salió corriendo mientras Sarada la veía alejarse con total sorpresa –Himawari, cometerás un gran error-

* * *

Su respiración estaba agitada, su largo vestido blanco no la dejaba correr como ella quería, aun así, siguió corriendo entre el césped hasta que se alejó lo suficiente. Su espalda se recargo en un árbol mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. De pronto lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, no solo se hacía daño ella misma sino que también le hacía daño a las personas de su alrededor. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? Si tan solo él no se hubiese ido.

-¡!INOJIN!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba más escandalosamente, no podía evitarlo, el pecho le dolía y su garganta ardía. Sentía rabia, culpa y tristeza. Daku no se merecía a alguien como ella, alguien que trataba de convencerse a si misma que se encontraba enamorada de su mejor amigo cuando realmente no era así. ¿Qué diría él? Posiblemente que lo uso, que lo engaño que lo dejo como plato de segunda mesa y que lo uso como pasatiempo mientras el real volvía –Daku- susurro mientras se agachaba y cubría su rostro con sus brazos, no podía evitar sentir esa culpabilidad en ella

Depronto una mariquita se poso en su brazo, las lagrimas que caian en su antebrazo no la tocaban y como una Idiota se quedo contemplandola, cada vez que ese hermoso insecto la encontraba, era porque algo hiba a suceder

-¿Himawari?-

Ella levanto el rostro lo más pronto que pudo, la mención de su nombre con esa voz tan gruesa la hiso temblar. Se encontraba sorprendida y aunque trato de negarlo varios veces no puedo evitar que su corazón acelerara a mil por hora con tan solo volverle a ver. Inojin se encontraba frente a ella con un traje formal, suponia que habia pasado antes a su casa, su cabello habia crecido nuevamente y su mano aun poseia aquella cicatriz

Tantas veces habia soñado con ese momento, se habia prometido a ella misma que cuando él regresase no lo veria, no pronunciaria su nombre, no lo abrazaria, no lo besaria, no le hablaria y sobre todo no lo perdonaria, pero verlo ahi frente a ella habia mandado a la droga todas sus promesas. Verlo solo la regresaba a la realidad, la realidad donde ella le queria, la realidad donde él habia sido su primer amor y que aun permanecia, la realidad en la que habia engañado a Daku y a ella misma

-Inojin-

Él no dijo nada y solo se sento junto a ella, volver a verla solo le traia el recuerdo de aquel amor que trato de olvidar, pero sabia que no habia logrado salirse con la suya, menos cuando ella lucia tan hermosa

-¿Porque?- Pregunto con un ligero temblor en la voz, no hubo necesidad de explicar por que él sabia que se referia ella

-Por que Te amo- Solto al sentir la briza en su rostro -Te amo y esa es mi preocupación-

-No es excuza- Himawari rebatio enojada, por no decir furiosa -¡No habia nada que temer!-

-Tu eres la mejor amiga de mi amigo, la sobre protejida hija del Hokague, la chica mas hermosa de konoha, la chica tres años menor que yo- Inojin suspiro -Si habia que temer-

-No- Himawari volteo a verlo con un semblante serio -Tu eres uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano, el chico perseguido por tantas mujeres, el chico tres años mayor que yo- Himawari solto otras lagrimas -Yo no temi, y si lo que te preocupaba era la diferencia de edad, dejame decirte que tres años no es nada-

Inojin se quedo callado, ahora se sentia como un idiota, Himawari tenia razon. Ella lo habia aceptado todo de él, en cambio él habia sido un tonto por preocuparse en la edad, en el "que diran"

-Himawari, perdon- Pronuncio bajando el rostro -Perdoname, yo aun Te amo-

-Tambien Te amo- Himawari se seco las lagrimas -Pero no podemos estar juntos-

-¿Porque?- Pregunto Alterado

-Por que tu asi lo quiciste-

Las palabras de su amada solo decian la verdad, él asi lo quizo

-Himawari escuchame- Inojin trato de hacer que Hinawari lo viera, pero fue inutil. Con delicadeza se poso frente a ella con sus manos puestas en su rostro, su delineador se habia corrido y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención, eran esos labios que ansiaba probar -Te amo y he vuelto para remediarlo todo-

Himawari le veia, sus palabras sonaban quebrantadas. En verdad él se encontraba arrepentido, pero ella no podia hacer nada

-Inojin estoy comprometida-

-¿Qué?- Un Valde de realidad le callo en el rostro, con desilucion aparto sus manos de la mejilla de Himawari, debio suponerlo, tanto tiempo lejos debio hacer pensar a Hinawari que no volveria, ella debia hacer su vida, no estarle esperando tanto tiempo. Ni él podria hacerlo -¿Lo amas?-

-Le quiero-

-Pero no lo amas...-

¿Porqué todos acertaban? ¡Ella queria a Daku pero en algo tenian razon... no lo amaba

-No- Contesto con sequedad -No le amo, Daku se merece a alguien mejor-

-Daku- Ese nombre le traia recuerdos, desde que recordaba, ese niño siempre anduvo detras de Hima, SU Hima -Ya veo, aquel niño-

-Que ahora es un hombre muy apuesto- Contesto con enojo

-Je, Esta bien que quieras defenderle, pero debes admitir que yo estoy mas bueno-

Sus palabras solo la hicieron sonrojarse mientras Inojin sonreia con victoria

-Largate-

-He venido por ti-

-¿Qué te hace creer que me ire con tigo?-

-Te amo-

-¿Y?-

\- Y tu Tambien me amas-

-...-

-Escapemos los dos- Ofrecio con sinceridad -Abandona todo y ven conmigo-

-No puedo hacerle eso- Himawari apreto su pecho -no a él-

-Encontrara a alguien mejor-

-Solo me ama a mi-

-Es lo que tu crees-

-A-Almenos dejame decirle- Inojin sonrio ante esas palabras, eso significaba que habia aceptado

-No te preocupes el entendera- Pronuncio con seriedad mientras abrazaba con delicadeza el fragil cuerpo de Himawari. Daku se encontraba frente a ellos, a una poca distancia, él solo movio la cabeza en gesto afirmativo e Inojin tambien lo hizo y con el mayor dolor de un corazón destrozado se retiro. Himawari nunca le hacia bien, debio haberlo entendido la vez en que prefirio a Inojin en vez de a él, ahora volvia a sufrir como aquella vez

-Te amo Himawari- Se separo de ella soateniendo suavemente su rostro -Eres la unica-

-Y tu él unico- Contesto ella con una sonrisa

Ambos acercaron su rostro, anciando el roce de los labios del otro, unos labios que finalmente volvian a encontrarse y rogaban por tocarse. Lentamente unieron sus bocas y al momento sintieron lo que por mucho tiempo anciaban, el sentimiento de mariposas en el estomago los embolvio. El increible calor en el rostro y los recuerdos del pasado pasaron por sus mentes

Nunca olvidarian lo que esa noche sucedio, ambos hulleron y regresaron un año despues para casarce. No faltaba decir que Naruto casi asecinaba al pobre Inojin por haberse llevado a Himawari de ese modo y Hinata e Ino cuchicheaban sobre la razon que habia tenido Hinata desde un principio.

Asi que la dichosa mariquita si daba suerte y amor. Tal como lo hizo con Hinata, con Bolt y con Himawari. Tal como hizo con ellos lo aria con todos los demas. Tal y como lo hizo con ellos...

-Inori- Himawari se acerco a su pequeño hijo completamente empapado -¿Que te ha pasado?- Dijo limpiando con delicadeza su rostro blanquesito cubierto de lodo y su cabello rubio totalmente desordenado

-Segui a un bobo animal que me llevo hasta Shikaki-

-¿Shikaki?-

-Si, ella se encontraba colgando de un árbol apunto de caer- Dijo aspiranso los moquitos de su nariz -Trate de ayudarla pero ambos caimos, aunque yo la proteji- Dijo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo

-Dime Inori, ¿Como era el animalito?-

-Rojo con puntos negros- Respondio restandole importancia mientras se despojaba de sus sandalias y se adentraba a la casa.

Himawari lo vio subir las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz, se acerco hasta la habitacion donde se encontraba su esposo con la espalda rigida viendo fijamente a Hina y a Dasu

-¿Inojin?- Lo sola mension de su nombre lo hizo temblar para voltear a ver -¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto mientras su esposo regresaba su vista hacia su querida hija y al hijo del ex compañero de misiones de Himawari, el hijo de Shui y Lisa

-No me gusta nada Hima- Contesto con el ceño fruncido mientras señalaba con una mano el animalito que posaba en la mano de Hina, el cual Dasu y ella se encontraban admirando. Himawari sonrio

Riingg Riiingg

-Yo voy- Dijo Himawari poniendose en pie mientras Inojin seguia observando a Hina y a Dasu con seriedad

-¡Te digo que no me gusta nada!-

-Tranquilizate Nee-san- Himawari hablo suavemente -¿Boruto-nii te conto la historia?-

-Si, me la dijo despues de casarnos y poco despues me lo has contado tu y tambien Hinata-sama, entonces debe de ser verdad-

-Dime ¿Bosato ha visto una?-

-¡Si!-

-¿Y con quien estaba?-

-Chosu-

-¿La hija de Mitsuki-san y Choucho-sa?- Pregunto al recordar a la unica niña del Clan Choza que era fisicamente delgada, de piel palida y cabello naranja

-¡Si!-

-Sarada-nee sera mejor que le cuentes la historia- Sonrio -Él debe saberla-

-HMP solo por que tu lo dices- Contesto un poco molesta para despues colgar el telefono

Himawari arropo Hina mientras Inori veia como lo hacia mientras esperaba ser arropado en su cuarto tambien, Himawari les sonrio a ambos mientras besaba la frente de Hina

-Tengo una historia que contarles- Dijo captando la atencion de sus hijos -Es... Sobre el animalito de la Suerte y el amor...-

* * *

 **Y FIIIIIINNN** ¡Agradezco a todos su apoyo! Me alegra tanto que el Fic les halla gustado, muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento, Agradezco cada comentario que me dejaron al igual que sus Favs y Follow :).

Me gustaria saber que les parecio la ultima parte, y sobre la tercera generacion ¿Que opinan? xD me penso bastante algunos nombre pero creo que les quedaron bien xD ¿Que tal un fic sobre ellos? Jaja

Bueno muchas gracias a todos, espero que les halla gustado ¡Saludos y nos leemos a la proxima ;)!

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
